Raiding the Drugstore
by xBrokenRecordx
Summary: When Travis and Connor say "raid", they really do mean "raid".


**A/N. This was originally written for my friend Caleb. I wrote one similar to this a long time ago but this one is soooooo much better.**

**Word Count: 1,526**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own _Percy Jackson and the __Olympians_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raiding the Drug Store<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, guys! We've got a drug store to raid…I mean visit!" –Travis Stoll, The Last Olympian<em>

* * *

><p>The streets were littered with dust. The dust of evil, bad, <em>evil <em>monsters. Travis never did like monsters. They always had _fangs _or _breathed fire_ or they _turned people to stone._ Well, it was totally cool in movies. But in real life, it kinda freaked ya out.

He, Travis Stoll, was more interested in stealing his younger brother Connor's Phineas and Ferb shaped fruit snacks and sneaking out of camp to snitch stuff from Walmart. So when he and his brother offered to buy (cough, steal, cough cough) medical supplies from the drug store closest to the hotel-slash-demigod hospital, he got seriously excited. He and Connor shared a look and nodded in a cool manner.

Oh yeah. Stealing was _awesome_. It was even better now that everybody was passed out. Though that small fact left Connor and Travis with a lack of adrenaline from the thrill of sneaking around.

Travis brought his hands into a gun shape and started to hum the _Mission: Impossible _theme song. He peeked around the corner of the brick building, found no monster around the corner. He ducked and rolled, humming the whole way. Connor came up beside him, humming a tune that _wasn't _the _Mission: Impossible _theme. What a dummy.

"Idiot!" Travis Gibb-slapped his almost-twin upside the head. "That's the _Batman _theme. Not _Mission: Impossible._ What is _wrong_ with you?"

Connor rubbed his abused head. "Ow, man. How was I supposed to know it was _Batman_?" Travis looked at him like he was something dumb.

"You've been on a _Batman _obsession for the last three months. I thought you would be able to distinguish the difference between _Batman_ and _Mission: Impossible_."

"Since when do you know what 'distinguish' means?" Connor asked, surprised.

"Since Annabeth shoved a dictionary into my hands and refused to leave until I had memorized the whole thing." Travis looked up at the sky in wonder. "Did you know there's this creature called a zebra? It has black and white stripes. It's a type of horse! Do you think Percy would be able to talk to it?"

"Really! Zebras sound so cool!" Connor pondered his brother's question. "And yes, if it's a horse, Percy could probably talk to it. He can talk to other horse things, right? But why ask me? Go talk to Annabeth if it makes you so curious."

"Right. I'll do that. Now let's go. We've got that drug store to raid." And the brothers proceeded to roll around ninja style, the rest of Cabin 11 following behind apprehensively.

At last, they got to the drug store, and immediately smiled big, mischievous smiles. They looked at each other and nodded another cool nod, smiles turning into smirks.

"Trav, do you have that backpack dad gave us?" Connor asked, keeping his fingers in the gun position as he slowly approached the door of the store. The rest of their cabin stayed put behind them, letting them do all the dirty work. Psh. Wimps.

"Do I ever go anywhere without it?" Travis replied, bringing out a carefully folded bag and shaking it open. It appeared to be a normal sized, school backpack. Yeah. Normal. And Percy's pen doesn't turn into a sword.

"Now we have more stuff to add to our stash!" Connor whispered excitedly. Travis fist pumped. Then they high fived and bumped fists, each producing identical enthusiastic exploding noises as their fists disconnected. Then they pushed open the door and tumbled inside of the drug store.

"Go for all of the gum and put some Monster, Rock Star, and caffeinated sodas into the bag, too. Don't forget the candy and….the chips. Snatch all the chips, too." Travis paused, stroking his chin in thought. "Leave the diet soda, though. Diet sucks. Leave the Pepsi, too. Pepsi is for losers. Go for the Coca Cola instead." He snapped his fingers and pointed at his brother. "After that, get all the medical stuff. Like the…" He trailed off, face twisting in thought. "What's it called? Tyle-hole? Ad-hill? Anyways. Grab all the stuff and leave twenty five bucks. Will _did _want us to pay for the medical supplies, right? Didn't say nothin' about any other stuff we wanted."

"Wait. What do I do with the people?" Connor asked, taking the backpack from Travis. Travis looked down at the first person passed out on the floor.

"Oh, um." Travis used the toe of his shoe to poke the person laying in front him in the side. "Step over them. And steal all the money from their wallets."

"What about the cash register?"

"Leave it. Don't want the store people getting all suspicious and upset, do we?"

"Suspicious?"

"Curious. Onto us."

"Usually you don't take so much leadership when we prank or steal."

"Well, I'm the older brother. I'm supposed to be more knowledgeable and take initiative."

"What has Annabeth _done _to you!"

"Something horrible. I will never be the same."

"If I wasn't a man, I'd cry. This is the saddest thing to ever happen since the Aphrodite girls put permanent make up on us that one time."

"Connor, that was far more horrid. We looked like clowns for like the better half of a _year_."

Connor shivered. "That was horrifying! I didn't know they made that stuff!"

"It was your idea to do it!"

"You backed me up!"

"You're the older brother! Therefore it's your fault!"

"We'll deal with this later! Annabeth is kind of lying on a bed with a poisoned shoulder and Will needs medical supplies."

"Fine. _You _get the med stuff. _I'll _get the snacks."

Connor stalked off to grab some chocolate to make him feel better while Travis slipped back out of the store to get the list Will had given to some random Athena guy. He snitched it out of the poor guy's pocket and made it back inside the store without losing a limb (if Annabeth's temper was so life threatening, he didn't want to know what her brothers' or sisters' would be like. Was it just a girl thing or…?).

He made his way to the back of the store while Connor shoveled candy into the magical backpack grumbling about "stupid, idiotic, moronic, evil older brothers". He grabbed pill bottles and shoved them into a plastic bag (turns out it's called _Tylenol_, not _Tyle-hole_. And _Advil_ instead of _Ad-hill_. Maybe he should improve his memory…? Nah.)

He stuffed gauze, tape, band aids, and burn ointment into the bag. He practically shoved every supply that was on the poor shelf. There were dozens of demigods fighting out there tonight, right? They were gonna need it. Maybe he should leave forty dollars instead of twenty five? Would that be more courteous? Probably. Besides, they could steal the other people's money to replace the money they had to give to the store.

"You done bro?" Travis called to Connor. Connor huffed audibly before sighing.

"Yeah. Everything is in here." Connor then folded up the magical backpack and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Now let's leave a couple 'o twenty dollar bills and high tail our butts outta here before some creepy monsters show up?" Travis said, reaching down and grabbing some random guy's wallet. He took out a bill; saw the numbers swerving around before shrugging and shoving it into a cashier's breast pocket. Little did he know the man would be a hundred dollars richer when he woke up.

"That should do it. Come on, Connor. We're done here." And the two brothers slipped out of the store and their groupie made it back to the hotel to deliver the bag of supplies to Will.

"Here ya go, Will." Connor said, shoving the plastic bag into Will's arms. He stumbled backwards almost fell over.

"We also got you an energy drink. You looked really tired when you finished healing Annabeth. So here's a Monster." Travis added, handing Will the cold drink. "We got the Tyle-hole and the Ad-hill and the gosh and tape. Hope that will do."

"It's _Tylenol, Advil, _and _gauze_. Not _Tyle-hole, Ad-hill, _and _gosh_." Will corrected, deadpanning. "You really need to improve your memory."

"No!" Connor interjected. "Annabeth has already broken him! No more, I say, NO MORE."

"…What's up with him?" Will asked.

"He's just depressed that Annabeth forced me to memorize the dictionary." Travis shrugged.

"You can remember complicated words in the dictionary but you can't remember the names of medical supplies?"

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up." Travis turned around to leave with his brother when Will put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Did you get _only _medical supplies?" He asked sternly. Travis turned around and smiled broadly.

"Of course we did!" He exclaimed.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Think of it this way, where would we put all of that stuff?" Travis raised an eyebrow, smirked, and walked away. Will frowned. Then he shrugged, opened the can of Monster he was given, and took a swig. Nothing to worry about, then.

Travis did have a good point after all.

* * *

><p>Review and get a cookie! Join the dark side and get more cookies!<p> 


End file.
